It is generally known that an object material is passed through a grinding zone comprising a pair of grinding members arranged in opposition to each other to form a grinding unit, thereby pulverizing the material for homogenization. This grinding unit is arranged in a processing container such that one grinding member thereof is mounted fixedly on and rotated by a driving shaft rotatable in the container, and the other grinding member thereof is fixedly mounted also within the container, the grinding members having grinding surfaces which are in frictional engagement with any raw material therebetween.
In general, one grinding unit consisting of a pair of grinding members as mentioned above is provided in a processing container.
In the above-mentioned conventional type of homogenizer in which one grinding unit is provided in a container of predetermined dimensions, due to the limited dimensions of a processing container it is difficult to increase the number of grinding units for the purpose of improving the homogenization performance of the apparatus. In other words, it is difficult to adapt such a conventional homogenizer to a multi-stage homogenizing operation.